


In Memory Of Gyatso

by AirbendernamedJay (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Fire Nation Invasion, Gen, Gyatso's funeral, Gyatso's last stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/AirbendernamedJay
Summary: What exactly happened when the Fire Nation invaded the Southern Air Temple? How did Gyatso end up surrounded by the remains of dead Fire Nation soldiers?Gyatso and the other elders saw the attack coming. He had to make a decision,  to flee with his people or go against his peaceful beliefs and try to buy them some time.





	In Memory Of Gyatso

They advanced in perfect straight lines, large structures of metal on the horizon slowly drifting towards the temple, skimming the clouds like mechanical flying bison. Firebenders worked at their rear, flames roaring from their fists as they made their approach.

“It’s the comet.” Pasang breathed, his shaking voice the only thing that revealed his fear. “They couldn’t possibly power such craft without it.” Tashi and the other elders were silent, watching the approach with shared horror.

Gyatso nodded slowly his eyebrows furrowed. “How many bison do we have?” He asked calmly, his eyes fixed on the sky and the approaching threat.

“Not enough for all of us. Some will have to stay behind.” Pasang turned to Gyatso nervous sweat forming over his arrow. Gyatso let out a slow breath closing his eyes momentarily, the scent of smoke already thick in the air as the fire from the ships had caught onto the tree tops below.

“Gather the young, anyone without an arrow.” Slowly Gyatso straightened his robes, his fingertips touching the pendant around his neck momentarily.

"You can't mean..."

“You know why they’re here as well as I do Pasang.” Gyatso interrupted finally turning to look at the other monk. “They will hunt down those that escape today, the young without tattoos have a greater chance of going undetected.”

Pasang looked as if he was going to argue for only a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat, he nodded letting out a long sigh. “I’ll send them towards Omashu they should be safe there.”

“Gather as many as you can Pasang, send them away on the bison, the rest will have to take the tunnels.” He instructed, referring to the hidden tunnels that led to the base of the mountain.

Pasang nodded turning to leave with the other elders but when Gyatso made no move to follow them he paused. “You speak as if you won’t be joining us.” He murmured looking back over to him. Realisation spreading across his features. Gyatso didn’t reply instead standing with his back straight watching the sky with an unreadable expression. “Gyatso...”

“Someone needs to keep them away from the tunnels.”

“You can’t mean...” Pasang shook his head. “Gyatso...”

Gyatso turned his back on the approaching fleet, his eyes lingered on each elder in turn for a long moment. “Our people will survive this.”

“And you will too.” Pasang stepped towards him holding a hand out. “Come with us.

“I will not.” Gyatso held his head high. “In order for our people to get through this there must be sacrifices. Each of those firebenders behind me has ten times their normal power. Who else stands a chance against them.”

“If Gyatso’s staying I am to!” Tashi spoke for the first time since the elders had come together to discuss the approaching threat. He scowled at Gyatso in his usual manner. “Arrogant windbrain you are. Thinking you can take a hundred overpowered flame tossers on your own. But two of us. Eh I reckon two of us might stand a chance.”

Gyatso turned to Tashi in surprise. The two had never got along in the many years they’d known each other, both having conflicting ideas on how things should be done. "You know what staying will mean?” He asked quietly eyes meeting Tashi’s who snorts defiantly.

"I know."

“You would both break your vow of peace?” Pasang asked looking between them. Tashi sniffed his expression twisting into one of mild disgust as if the thought of breaking his vows was akin to a distasteful meal.

“Just make sure it’s worth it Pasang.” He turned to the other elders. “That goes for you too.” The elders bowed respectfully to both Gyatso and Tashi.

“We’ll make sure our people remember you.” Pasang’s voice was soft as he spoke. He bowed lowly to Gyatso and Tashi. “They’ll tell stories about you.”

“Just get out of here.” Tashi snapped fidgeting uncomfortably, a hand tugging on his beard out of habit.

“Pasang.” Gyatso called after Pasang, his gaze downward. “Find Aang. Look after him. Tell him.” Gyatso looked up, eyes brimming with tears. “Tell him I love him, I’m glad he doesn’t have to be here to see this.”

“I’ll do my best Gyatso you have my word.” Pasang held his hand out again, this time Gyatso took it with a smile.

“Make sure he still gets his butt kicked at pai sho. I don’t want him getting too big headed.” He laughed although a few tears escaped him. He released Pasang’s hand to wipe them away. “Go now. Save our people.” Pasang nodded bowing once more before following the other elders.

“Could have used the Avatar’s help in this you know.” Tashi stated looking over at the approaching Fire Nation army. “Guess this serves me right for trying to get him sent to the Eastern Air Temple.”

“Aang is just a boy. It’s not right to force him to fight at such a young age.”

“Hm well I suppose we’ll always disagree on that one Gyatso.” Tashi scowled still tugging on his beard. “For what it’s worth, I hope he’s safe. With any luck he’s gone to one of the Water Tribes to learn waterbending. The world’s gonna need it’s Avatar as soon as possible.”

Gyatso sighed choosing not to reply to Tashi’s words, part of him agreeing with them for once even if he wouldn’t admit it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chaos surrounded Gyatso. Flames reached into the sky seemingly merging with the orange clouds above them. Black clouds of smoke drifted around buildings giving them a kind of horrific halo. The screams of his fellow monks along with the sounds of their hurried footsteps against the temple stones echoed in his ears.

Gyatso swerved out of the way of a blast of fire, spinning in the air to return the attack with one one of his own. A firebender crumbled, losing balance due to the wind flowing from Gyatso’s fingertips. Another sharp smack of air sent the assailant tumbling over the cliff’s edge.

The scent of smoke and burning flesh hung heavy in the air. Gyatso coughed his eyes stinging as he parted the smoke to take breath of clean air. He thought he could taste ash on his tongue. The heat from the blazing buildings meant his arrow was covered in a sheen of sweat. He wiped it away turning to face his next opponent pausing when he recognised the one coming towards him as his fellow elder.

“Gyatso!” Tashi limped towards him. “They struck down the bison.” He fell to his knees, the place where his arrow once was now red and raw, his beard now a charred smoking stub of blackened hair. “Couldn’t stop them.” Tashi dissolved into a coughing fit. His body convulsing slightly as he struggled to stand, Gyatso rushed to his aid pulling him to his feet. “They’re too powerful. There’s too many of them. We’re barely making a dent.”

Gyatso’s stomach churned as his gaze once again fell on the chaos around him. Not everyone had made it to the tunnels. He thought they had enough time to evacuate fully before the Fire Nation’s ships arrived. He was wrong. “What happened to the other elders?” He asked.

“Choden’s dead.” Tashi rasped, his body slumped against Gyatso. “I don’t know about Pasang and Kunchen. I don’t think they made it to the tunnels.”

“They must have made it.” Gyatso insisted, he didn’t want to think of the other option.

“Hope is a distraction.” Tashi coughed but a weak smile had etched its way onto his face. “I thought you of all people knew that.”

Before Gyatso could reply a firebender charged at them his fists surrounded by fire. Gyatso dropped Tashi who crumbled to the ground unable to support his own weight anymore. He jumped over and around the firebender avoiding their frenzied attacks with ease. “Stay still and die old man!” The soldier grunted in frustration. “Feel the power of my fire!”

“That comet may have given you a boost in power.” Gyatso stated, ducking underneath a fiery blow. A quick wave of his arms sent the firebender tumbling over his helmet falling off and clattering down a cliff towards the somehow untouched Air Ball field. “But power is no substitute for skill.” Gyatso forced the air forwards at such a speed it sent the soldiers head flying back at a strange angle his neck snapping and body falling limp.

“This is it Gyatso. The end of our people.” Tashi wheezed from the ground as three more firebenders approached them.

“Not yet.” Gyatso kept moving, the air spiralling around him forcing the soldiers attacks back. “Our nation won’t end today Tashi.” He clasped his hands together the air blasting outwards, sending the attackers flying off a nearby cliff.

Gyatso spared a moment to look down at Tashi who lay motionless and un-breathing on the ground. He had little time to dwell on his fellow elder’s death as he is accosted by the blaze from multiple firebenders.

Gyatso weaved and dodged moving quickly through the temple trying to lure the firebenders away from the tunnels in case some monks had managed to reach them. He hoped he could at least buy Pasang, if he was still alive, just enough time to lead some of their people to safety.

He ducked as a blast of fire seared towards them. Twenty firebenders shot forwards propelling themselves on jets of blazing orange. Gyatso spun around, the air flying towards him at his command, whipping into a tornado. The firebenders attacked with rage filled blasts. The tornado caught the flames, spinning them around Gyatso. He jumped into the air sending all his strength into the next air blast. The wind drove the fire back scorching the benders surrounding him.

Gyatso collapsed against a wall the effort from fighting so long at exhausting him. The bodies of several soldiers surrounded him. More were already approaching. Gyatso looked over at them his breaths coming out in short gasps. With a sigh he pushed himself from the wall getting into an unsteady stance.

“Give up. You’ve lost this.” A soldier growls as he approached.

“I won’t give up until there is no more air in my lungs.” Gyatso panted. “If it means just one more airbender survives it will be worth it.” The soldier laughed at his words.

“By the time we’re done there won’t be any more airbenders old man.” The firebender grinned taking a step back raising his arms ready for an attack. “Tell me where the Avatar is and I’ll make this quick.”

Gyatso ground his teeth together. “You won’t get to him!” He spun on the spot, wind smashing into the firebender sending him backwards.

He ducked, the air following him and swooping outwards towards the feet of the other firebenders surrounding him. They yelped falling over as Gyatso rose he brought the wind around him sending it slamming into them before they could recover. The benders crashed against a wall with a sickening crack. The force of them hitting the wall enough that their spines were instantly broken despite their armour.

More soldiers took their place, each getting an extreme power boost from the comet above them. Gyatso fought back against the inferno they sent his way, sending countless soldiers to their ends. His ears ringed, his limbs burned from exertion and his lungs ached from the smoke. He barely had enough strength left to part it for a breath of fresh air.

Gyatso coughed as his vision blurred the shadow of a tall person approached him. He squinted falling back against the wall. The man before him clothed in the spiked fire red armour of the Fire Nation. He blinked for if he wasn’t very much mistaken there was a bluish glow behind him.

Light flared before his eyes and when he opened them a familiar face smiled down at him. “Roku?” Gyatso gasped, his voice coming out far too clear for someone who had just inhaled so much smoke and ash.

“Hello old friend.” Roku spoke calmly, his eyes hiding a glimmer of sadness. Gyatso stared at he glowing blue form of his friend.

“Aang? Is he safe?” Gyatso asked worriedly sitting up surprised to feel no pain

“He is safe.” Roku nodded, smiling kindly as he did so. “Come.” Roku reached out his transparent hand towards Gyatso. “There is much we must discuss.” Gyatso nodded moving to take the hand without thinking barely noticing how his own flesh now glowed with the same blueish hue.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aang took a deep breath before pushing through the lichen barrier. He already knew what he’d find there. He kept his gaze forward as he entered, wincing when his foot came down with a crunch. He didn’t want to look down to see what he’d trod on.

“Gyatso.” Aang breathed eyes landing on the form by the wall. He knew it was him, the beads around his neck were his. The last time he’d seen this he’s been so shocked and upset it had triggered the Avatar State. But this time Aang was in control, he was ready to do what should have been done one hundred years ago.

The air was eerily still as Aang picked his way around the bones towards the nomad. He allowed himself to look over the surrounding corpses. Fire Nation all of them. So many he couldn’t count them. A crease formed between his brows as it dawned on him what this meant. “You did this?” He asked the silent skeleton, his voice quiet.

Aang knelt down in front of Gyatso looking into the hollow holes where his eyes once were. He spent long moment just kneeling there gazing at the remains of what had been his mentor and friend. The man that had taught him that all life was sacred. The man that had died surrounded by bodies of soldiers he had slain himself. He decided he could forgive him of that. He understood why he’d done it even if it wasn’t right.

Slowly, his hands shaking ever so slightly, Aang reached for Gyatso’s skull. Gently taking it in his hands the bone was cold under his touch, part of him wanted to recoil from it but his kept a loose grip, pulling it upwards. It came free easily. He shrugged the bag off his shoulder gently lowering the skull into it.

Next, Aang looked over at the beads and pendant. His pulled them free looking down at the perfectly preserved wood, he brushed his thumb over the Air Nomad symbol caved into the pendant before pocketing it.

Aang worked quickly and tirelessly gathering the bones of what used to be his friend. The scraps of clothing he left behind with the remains of the Fire Nation soldiers. The Fire Nation had their own rites and Aang was more than happy to let Zuko’s people come here to clean up those remains.

Appa grunted in greeting as Aang approached him. Aang placed a hand on his head, the bison turning to nudge him with a comforting growl. Momo watched curiously from atop of Appa’s head, his ears upright and alert. Aang joined him, a gust of air carrying him upwards onto Appa’s back.

“Yip yip.” Aang held onto the reins guiding Appa towards their destination, he could only hope it was still standing. The bison took off flying confidently through the mountains. Aang breathed a sigh of relief when he found the rugged platform right where it was supposed to be.

He urged Appa towards it, the bison landing on a larger platform far below. The wind whipped around Aang as he shouldered the bag containing Gyatso’s remains once more. As he made his way up the steps to the higher platform he quietly sung the customary song of grieving.

The place that had once been crawling with pika vultures was now empty. Aang supposed it was for the best, there would be no meal here for them today, there likely hadn’t been for a long time. He reached the high platform, opening the bag and laying out the bones in a dip in the stone.

A crumbling pillar sat in the centre, an old mallet lying on the ground by it. Aang took the tool carefully, turning it over in his hands as he examined it. The pillar had a sheltered nook that was thankfully still intact. He pulled a stick of juniper incense from him pocket setting it down in the holder and lighting the tip with his firebending before turning to the bones.

The frozen bones were surprisingly difficult to grind but Aang worked tirelessly until there was nothing left but an unrecognisable pile of dust. Some had already escaped to the wind as if Gyatso was eager to move on from this world.

Aang stood turning to face the wind. As the air battered against his face he realised his cheeks were wet with tears. He sniffed but made no move to wipe them away instead taking a step back and raising his arms in front of him in silent contemplation.

Slowly he inhaled, the scent of incense filling his nostrils. Carefully he brought his hands back towards his chest. He closed his eyes allowing the wind to surround him, finding comfort in it. He could almost hear the voices of his people around him. His lips twitched and a small smile pulled at his the corners of his mouth, taking comfort in it even if it was just part of his imagination.

As Aang stepped to the side he opened his eyes. He moved a foot forwards turning slowly, pulling the air around him, controlling the fragranced air, letting it touch the area before finally drifting it over to the pile of bone dust.

With a deep breath Aang pushed outwards, sending a gust of air towards it. The dust leapt into the air swirling amongst the incense smoke, for a moment it almost looked like a figure was dancing playfully in the air. The wind soon took it carrying it away on the breeze and the dust was gone. Aang watched it go staring after it long after it had dispersed. “Goodbye Gyatso.” He whispered his voice strangely calm.

Momo glided onto his shoulder chirping softly. Aang smiled, a weight lifting from his chest as he placed a hand on Momo. The lemur made another sound as he nibbled Aang’s ear in a comforting gesture. Aang turned and began the decent to where Appa stood waiting for his return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry to the 5th challenge of the 2018 Olympics tat was held on the Avatar Amino. I chose to be an Air Nomad for this event and had for this challenge had to write a fanfic to do with my Nation.
> 
> It always kind of bothered me that they sort of just left Gyatso's remains there after discovering them. I like to think Aang went back and gave him a proper funeral after the war. Also I researched sky burials in order to get an idea of what and Air Nomad funeral might entail. I obviously tweaked it a bit in an attempt to get it to fit in better with the Avatar world but the topic was very interesting.


End file.
